Into the Mission: Impossible World/Taking Kim and Ron Home
This is how Our Heroes came the Mission Impossible and how they take Kim and Ron back home in Tino's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions Our Heroes came out off the Portal Batman: What's this place, Tino? Tino: I don't know. Emmet: Are we in CHS, Sunset? Sunset Shimmer: Don't think so. Then someone appeared. Ethan: Who are you? Tino: We're from... Another Dimension. Ethan Hunt: I got some fellow agents with you, other Worlders. Kim: Hey, guys. Tino: Kim? Ron? What are two doing here? Kim: We went undercover in this place, Tino. Ron: And for that, we're going on vacation! Kim: Ethan, told us that we are going to have a Vacation without Work. Then Ethan got a Phone Call Ethan: Yes? Sir! I'm on vacation with my friends. Ron: Ethan! You promised us! No work! Ethan: Okay. I'm sorry. He end the Phone Call Ron: Good! Tino: So where are we? Kim: You're in a Tropical Island, where everyone will have a Vacation for Summer. Bad Cop: Oh yes. Let's see how it works out. They went off on their Vacation and they're having a great time at the beach Emmet: Awesome. Owen: I like this Vacation. Wyldstyle: Best Vacation ever. Gandalf: That is nice. I wonder if a fellow wizard is here. Doraemon and his friends are playing Volleyball Doraemon: Come on! Dora Kid: I'm open! El-Matadora: Do over! Dora-Rinho: Slamdunk for you! Dora-Nichov fell down the sand to reach the Ball and he spit out the sand Dora-Nichov: Yuck! Wang Dora: Careful. Tino and Carver are surfing Tino: Cowabunga!!! Carver: Wow! The Girls are relaxing the Beach Lisa: Nothing like a good rest and not to worry about Kurumi and the Dazzlings. Sunset Shimmer: I love this holiday. Tish: Summer feels great. Lor: Great Beach. Riruru: I love it. Sophia: Tell me about it. Lulli: Best Holiday. Roboko: Of course. Tohka: I vow, Shido. I will save you from Kurumi. Marge: Homer, you gave me a wonderful Vacation. Reine: Today is great. Yoshino: Time is great for me. Yoshinon: I'm Happy. Mana: Quite beautiful. Sakura: Yeah! Zoey: I wonder what we're gonna do today? Erica: We have no clue. Lilliana: Want some sun screen? Erica: Sure. Robotgirl: I got more Lola: Yeah, before we get sun burn. Runo: The boys are having fun. Alice: I know. Julie: I wonder how Homer, Gus and Big G are doing? Origami: Probably eating. They were eating at the Buffet Homer: This is great! Gus: Yeah. Big G: I love this Vacation! Manager: Get them out of here! They carried away the Buffet Homer: But I thought it's says all you can eat? At the Hotel Godou: I like this hotel. Dan: Big TV. Shun: And they have a Spa. Batman: This look like a nice place to sleep in. Tommy: Let's go play some videogame. Robotboy: Robotboy like this place. Pippo: I wonder what I should do today? Ash: I love it. Brock: You tell me. Pikachu: Pika. Back to Ethan Ethan: Are you sure, we should do this? Tino: Ethan, It's a Vacation, you should have a Day off. Then his phone starts ringing and it's Luther Stickell Ethan: It's Luther Stickwell. Kim: Ethan, what have we told you. Ethan: No work on Vacation. I promise. I'll take picture of me, the Cop and Robot Cat and send a Picture to him. Kim: Okay, just be quick. 1 Hours later Bad Cop, Ethan are playing tennis with Kim And Ron Bad Cop: How long we have to do this? Ethan: After we finished this. Then Ethan heard his Phone ringing Kim: Come on, no phone call! He hit the Ball and it went to the Ocean Kim: '''I'll go get one. She and Kim went to get another ball and Ethan picked up the phone '''Dora Kid: What are you doing? Ethan Hunt: '''I have a Call with Luthen, plesde don't tell you're friends. '''Dora Kid: Don't worry, me and Bad Cop will keep a secret to you. Ethan Hunt: Thanks. He picked up the phone Ethan: Yes, Luthen? Luthen: '''Ethan, Remember that Picture you send me. Yes, I saw a Man in the Background and I saw him tossing all the Files to the Portal thing and it was Jim. '''Ethan Hunt: '''What?! He survived?! That's Impossible! '''Luther: '''I know, it is. I want you to eliminated him. '''Ethan Hunt: '''But Luther, I'm on Vacation and I promise Kim and Ron, that I won't work. '''Luther: '''Ethan, are you insane! You have eliminated him right now with your two Friends. And I'll give you a Whole Month Off. '''Ethan Hunt: '''Really? '''Luthen: '''Well? '''Ethan Hunt: '''I'll do it! '''Bad Cop: '''Should we tell the others? '''Ethan Hunt: '''We can't, we have make their Vacation great. We have to let them not know. '''Dora Kid: '''Okay, I guess the three of us will have to do it. They went off him and he saw playing with the Dolphins '''Bad Cop: '''Just stay from him, Sweet Dolphins. But he accidentally shot the Dolphins '''Bad Cop: Whoops. Dora Kid accidentally shot the Dolphins Dora Kid: Shoot I missed. Ethan accidentally shot another Dolphins Ethan Hunt: Confound it! Tino: '''Guys! The three of them hide their weapons '''Tino: '''While you're not here, you miss the Spa resorts. '''Ethan Hunt: '''Well, since we're here. Let's the Dolphins experience. '''Manager: Sorry, it's close. They were relaxing the Beach Ethan Hunt: '''Um, Tino, we'll get you some sunblock for your skin. '''Tino: '''I already have one. '''Dora Kid: '''Well, get you something to drink. '''Tino: '''Guys, it's fine. Beside, we spend our Vacations today. '''Bad Cop: '''We're just hungry, Me, Dora Kid and Ethan will get some. They ran off and Tino saw Ethan's Phone and it say "Eliminated the Target, Ethan, Dora Kid and Bad Cop". And Tino looks angry that they're working '''Tino: I knew it. Then another Message say "And send more pictures of the Ladies" Meanwhile Bad Cop, Dora Kid and Ethan are gonna use their Taser gun Tino: '''Guys! Bad Cop, Ethan and Dora Kid saw Our Heroes looks angry because they were working '''Dora Kid: '''Yikes! '''Tino: '''You tried to hurt someone, on our Vacations! '''Ethan Hunt: How do you know? Laval: '''Tino, saw the Message on your Phone. '''Emmet: We're with Tino on that one. Ethan: '''Look everyone, the guy that we are was a Criminal, he survived from the Plane and now I have to eliminated him. '''Ron: '''Well, I guess we have finish this. '''Ethan Hunt: '''Wait, "We"? '''Tino: '''Ethan, we're your Friends and we always have to help you, no matter what. And we have to get rid of this guy. Now who are we gonna eliminated him. '''Ethan: '''Jim Phelps. '''Tino: '''That Man from the Background you send to Luthen, I really like that guy, he always talks about my surfing... I'm gonna give him a Wedgie for this. '''Ethan Hunt: '''Whoa, Kid. '''Dora Kid: Guys, are you sure we should do this? Me, Ethan and Bad Cop doesn't want you guys to be involved. Tino: '''Look, as soon as we get rid of him, we can resume our Vacations. '''Emmet: Oh, and one more thing, we're the Cruise, because it's gonna leave till sunset. Ethan Hunt: '''What are you doing? '''Worriz: '''I'm pretending to shot the people they I hate. Bam. Bam. I got that jerk. Bam. Bam. Shouldn't do that a long time ago. Minutes later Dora-Rinho is having a tennis with Jim Phelps '''Dora-Rinho: '''Thank for the Tennis Racket. '''Jim: You're welcome. Dora-Rinho hear something on his ear plug Worriz: '''Dora-Rinho. '''Dora-Rinho: '''Yeah. '''Worriz: '''Would you hold him one place, Ethan said, he, Bad Cop and Dora Kid didn't get a clear shot. '''Dora-Rinho: '''But I can beat this guy. '''Worriz: '''We're trying to eliminated him! '''Dora-Rinho: '''Fine. He hit the Ball in the Air and Ethan gonna shot him but the Monkey got his gun '''Ethan Hunt: '''Hey, give it back! '''Worriz: '''Ethan, what's happen? Why don't you shot him? '''Ethan Hunt: '''A Monkey got my gun! '''Dora-Rinho: '''That's it! I'll do this! He beat him up with a Tennis Racket '''Emmet: Oh my G-O-S-H! Jim: '''Dora-Rinho! Ow! What are you doing!? '''Dora-Rinho: '''You're Jim Phelps! You are working with Lord Vortech, You stole the Files to him! And you ruined my Vacation, Now eat this! '''Bad Cop: Ok, Jim. We can do this the easy way or the... Then Ethan drop his Gun and Jim got Ethan's Gun Jim: '''Do you think you could kill me? I have my henchmen with me. '''Bad Cop: You took the hard way. Let's get them! Fire! Dora-Rinho: Guys, what do we do? Guys? He and Bad Cop saw them running Ethan: Run! They are running away from them and they were on a Cruise and they are safe Tino: 'We lost them. I think. Then the gun noise '''All: '(Scream) They the person open the Bottle with corks that make a gun noise '''All: '''Phew. Then Jim has appeared with his Henchmen and he shot Bad Cop '''Dora Kid: '''Bad Cop! You jerk! He is fighting him '''Dora Kid: '''You shot him! Then Jim drop the Gun and the Bad Cop picked up and Dora Kid look shocked, that he still alive '''Dora Kid: '''Bad Cop? How? He show him a Bullet-proof Vest on his Chest '''Dora Kid: '''I knew he has a Bullet proof Vest. '''Ethan: '''See you, Jim. After they got rid of him, all of his Henchmen has been arrested '''Kim: '''You think you can take us home, Tino? '''Tino: '''Alright, time to take you back home. A Portal appeared and Kim and Ron went back home and Our Heroes are going back '''Laval: '''Um, where's Cragger? '''Eris: '''He said, he need to see the beach one last time. Cragger is watching the Sun '''Cragger: '''The Sun and the Beach, is just like in my Dream. Flashback has started Cragger is Dreaming and he saw Terra in Destiny Island '''Cragger: Who is he? Terra picked up a star shaped fruit and look at his Wayfinder and Cragger saw it Cragger: What is that fruit? Terra saw a Star Shaped Fruit on that Tree and he went off and Cragger followed him Terra: '''Aqua... Ven... I wonder if we'll ever be a team again? Looks like all the things that once held us together just push us further away. And now the light has lead me here. What am I supposed to do. '''Cragger: '''Hello? Then Sora and Riku who were kids went pass through Cragger and he saw them running '''Sora: '''Hey, slow down! Would you just wait for me? '''Riku: '''Giving up already? Come on, Sora. '''Sora: '''That's enough! I can't run anymore! Terra saw Riku '''Terra: '''Light... Was I guide here in order to meet that boy? He walk and Cragger followed him '''Sora: '''Oh! Ahoy! We're over here! Riku, race ya! First one to the captain! '''Cragger: Those two... They look like me and Laval. That other looks like me and that boy looks like laval. Sora is running Sora: C'mon! You call that running! Sora saw Terra and ran off and Riku saw him Riku: Hey. Did you come from the outside world? Cragger: They came from another world like me... and my friends. Terra: Huh? Who would you say that? Riku: Because nobody lives out here, and I know you're not from the main island. Cragger: Whoa. He's smart. Terra: Smart Kid. So how about you? What are you doing here? Riku: Oh, my friend's dad took us out on the boat. This is where we like to play, but they won't let us row out here by ourselves, not till we get older. Terra: Must be hard, huh, stuck in one place. Riku: I hear once there was a kid who left for good. Then Young Xehanort has appeared as an Illusion, Terra knew who it was, then it turn into Riku who looks older Riku: So how did you get here, anyway? Terra: Is there some reason you're interested in the outside world? Riku: Yeah. I want to be strong one day. Like that kid who left. He went to the outside world- I bet he's really strong now. I know it's out there somewhere- the strength that I need. Terra: For what? Riku: To protect the things that matters. You know like my friends. Terra: Outside this tiny world is a much bigger one. He summon a Keyblade Cragger: Wow. That's a cool sword. Terra: In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the making then through this simple of act of taking... It's Wielders you shall one day be. And you'll find me, friend- no Ocean will take you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love. Cragger: So, that is a Key-sword. Riku grab Terra's Keyblade Sora: Riku! C'mon, hurry it up! Terra: You've better keep this a secret, okay? Otherwise, all the Magic will wear off. He left Sora: Hey what was that about? Riku: Aw, you know. Sora: Know what? Why don't you tell me? Who was that guy- somebody you know? Riku: Maybe. Sora: Aw, there you go again. Just tell me. Riku: I really can't. I've gotta keep it a secret. Sora: Not with me you don't! I'm like the best secret-keeper in the world! Riku: Nice try. Sora: Aaw. Riku! Terra: Protect the things that matter... Right. My friends matter to me, too. So, I still have things that I have to protect. Cragger: I'll remember that one. End of flashback '''Cragger: '''To protect the things that matter? Right, my friends they matter to me too. He went to Portal Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Sonic876 Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3